The Girl
by Beth Siren
Summary: Rachel Bason is Elizabeth and Will's best friend. When Elziabeth is kidnapped, Will and Rachel join forces with Captain Jack Sparrow to save her. But Jack knows Rachel's secret. WE, Joriginal character
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'hangs head of shame'  
  
"Will, they've taken Elizabeth!" Rachel Bason told one of her best friends.  
  
"I know, that's why we're going to the jail," Will said, remarkably keeping his head about him.  
  
"What's in the jail?"  
  
"A pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. He knows where to find the Black Pearl and Elizabeth."  
  
Rachel felt light-headed, "Not the Black Pearl. Poor Elizabeth."  
  
They came to the jail cell keeping Jack. Rachel looked at the man lying on the straw covered floor. "That's the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Will nodded, "That's him."  
  
"A bit scruffy looking, even for a pirate."  
  
Jack jumped up, indignant, "Who're ya calling scruffy looking?"  
  
"I'll be outside, Will," Rachel exited shaking her head at the pirate.  
  
Will and Jack had made some sort of a deal and the three of them proceeded to steal, eh sorry Jack commandeer, the Interceptor. Once out into the open ocean, Jack and Will had a little scrap about Will's father being a pirate and a good man. Will got hot-headed, Will got beat, and Jack made smart-ass comments. Will went below deck to tend to the few wounds he had. Rachel studied Jack, he was handsome, charming, and had an impressive vocabulary for a rogue. Rachel watched this Captain Jack until he felt her eyes on him and turned around to meet her gaze.  
  
"Whaddya want, lass?"  
  
"I think I've met you before, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"First off, drop the mister, makes a pirate feel like a good, law-abiding citizen. Bloody awful feeling. Secondly, I've never been to Port Royal before me, so I don't know where you could've seen me."  
  
Rachel spoke softly, "The Black Pearl attacked the ship I was on, with Will. Will was rescued, I was captured. I was unconscious a fair amount of the time except for seeing brilliant blue sky and hearing a male voice mutter about 'Damned Barbosa dropping off a girl, a young one to boot, on this god-forsaken island.' The next thing I remember is being at Port Royal with Will and Elizabeth."  
  
Jack looked her up and down and then his eyes got wide, "Yes, I remember you. Getting you to Port Royal cost me my finest rum plus I lost my favorite ring to barter myself to Tortugua."  
  
Rachel drew herself up, "You saved my life. I want to express my gratitude Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Drop the act, missy."  
  
Rachel's eyes betrayed the fear she tried to keep in check, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I was with you on that island, I saw your arm. I know your secret."  
  
"Please don't tell Will. I wouldn't wanna lose his trust, or Elizabeth's neither."  
  
Jack just leaned closer to her, "I know what was going on in that not-so- pure mind of yours. I think we can arrange a deal we'll both be happy with."  
  
Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Just before Jack's lips descended to hers she heard him say, "I won't tell Will you're a pirate." 


	2. Tortugua

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but fantasies of Jack and Will. Author's note: GO RENT CRY-BABY NOW! It's a great singing Johnny Depp movie.  
  
Not a day after the first kiss between Rachel and Jack, the boat (gets hit by Jack "ow you little" Jack silences me, never mind how.draw your own conclusions) ship docked at Tortuga near the eleven o'clock hour. Jack quickly enlisted Gibbs to help find a proper crew. No one would assemble before morning, so Rachel, Jack and Will had the small difficulty of finding a place to stay the night. Jack opted for the tavern, to rack up more women to slap him presumably, but Will insisted on staying on the ship. Rachel was given the captain's quarters, while Will and Jack would bunk in the crew's cabins. As soon as the goodnights were said, a loud sound was heard above deck. Jack grabbed his "effects" and immediately went to investigate. After about five minutes, and because Will had fallen sound asleep, Rachel went to find Jack. And find him she did, struggling on the deck being straddled by a "lady of the night". When he realized that Rachel was there, he re-doubled his efforts.  
  
"Get off me, ye wench!" He shouted, finally getting her off him. The prostitute got indignant and slapped Jack just as the other two whores had done. Then she scoffed at Rachel and got off the ship ("see jack I said SHIP").  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, watching the woman walk away.  
  
"Her name be Kaitlin. The most, umph, painful experience I'd ever had."  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"Not a good idea, luv. Might corrupt ye 'pure mind'," Jack said leaning forward.  
  
"I should think my mind was corrupted when you kissed me," she responded leaning in as well.  
  
Jack pulled back and looked into her deep hazel eyes.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Here let me see that," she said turning Jack's face to see the bruise forming on his cheek.  
  
"There's some medicine in the captain's bunk," Jack offered.  
  
"Then come on. That should be treated," Rachel said leading Jack to the cabin.  
  
"I know where me cabin be, luv?" Jack replied, knocking smack dab into a wall. "I knew where it was on my ship at least," he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"It's right here," Rachel giggled, leading him inside. She then entered herself and turned to close the door.  
  
Jack came up behind her, "I've been waiting to thank ye, lass."  
  
Rachel's breath caught in her throat, "For what?"  
  
Jack's hands went to Rachel's hips, "For reminding me about a tenderness I'd almost thought I'd lost."  
  
Then he kissed her with a passion he'd forgotten he possessed. She returned his fevered kisses with passion she didn't know she had. She felt his tongue lick her lips as a plea for entrance. Rachel opened her mouth to his tongue's exploration as his hands explored her body.  
  
"Ow!" Jack hollered when Rachel put her hand to touch his face.  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot about the slap."  
  
"No worries, darling. I'll be alright. I've had worse.  
  
Rachel laughed, "You liar."  
  
"Yes, I'm a dishonest man," Jack bowed, "at your service."  
  
Rachel chuckled which caused Jack to grin, "Now, luv, where were we?" 


End file.
